<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我拥有你的眼睛 by therebeled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461111">我拥有你的眼睛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebeled/pseuds/therebeled'>therebeled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebeled/pseuds/therebeled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大概就是雷哈肯上头产物，小哈搞老哈。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>哈次方</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我拥有你的眼睛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈肯仰头坐在椅子上，坐姿活像个乖学生。李克勤叫他不太乱动，于是乎他连喉结都不敢随意滑动。一双眼睛不知道该望向哪里，只好盯着面前这张陌生又熟悉的脸。</p><p>“我拥有他的眼睛。”</p><p>哈肯看着那双黑白分明的眼和眼角深深浅浅的纹路。他认为伤疤是男人的勋章，那么皱纹就是智慧的象征。所以拥有皱纹的李克勤是智慧的、性感的。</p><p>此时绵密的泡沫占据了哈肯的半张脸。家里剩下的那把手工剃须刀有点钝了，冰冰凉凉的刀片轻轻刮过肌肤，他听见了胡子的哀嚎，撇着嘴有点恋恋不舍。</p><p>李克勤习惯了生活在有电动剃须刀的二十一世纪，所以他绷紧了肌肉生疏地握着刮胡刀的手柄。或许是刀片实在太钝、他太过小心。胡须依旧顽强地挂在脸上。他猫着的腰已经开始酸了，所以他只好一只手扶住男孩的头，张开双腿坐在了男孩腿上。男孩明显被吓了一跳，他轻轻拍拍男孩还有点婴儿肥的脸，然后抬着下巴固定好角度。</p><p>“唔好亂動吶，我唔想傷着你。”</p><p>肌肤隔着布料相亲，有点太近了。哈肯那双汗湿的手鬼使神差地摸上了李克勤的大腿。他有点紧张地用眼睛轻轻撇了一眼李克勤的。李克勤轻轻笑着，骨节分明地手依旧稳稳地握着手柄，那双退甚至还往前蹭了蹭。于是哈肯的胆子大了起来，他开始探索他的身体。</p><p>腿更加结实了，手感也比现在好。看来自己有好好踢波。哈肯一边抚摸一边想着。</p><p>刀片刮过年轻人的下颚，与冰冷的金属相比甚远的是喷洒在脖子上的温热鼻息，激得哈肯收紧了握着腰的手。</p><p>此刻的哈肯只希望胡子快点刮完，终于他忍耐到最后一点泡沫被清理干净，李克勤含住了他的喉结，逼得他呻吟出声。</p><p>他果断地吻上李克勤的唇，并伸手夺过了那把刮胡刀。</p><p>他们一边接吻，一边朝着卧室方向移动。刮胡刀被随意地丢在了床头柜上。</p><p>年轻人好威，他把李克勤压在床上，毛手毛脚地去脱他的衣服。李克勤顺从地张开双臂，挺起腰方便年轻人动作。手指却不小心被刮胡刀划伤，他疼得瑟缩了一下，随即留着鲜血的手指被哈肯用嘴吮吸，温热的舌头轻轻舔着伤口。还好伤口并不深，，口中的血腥味淡了下来。</p><p>哈肯笑得像个要讨赏的小孩，于是李克勤亲了一口年轻人的嘴。他大喇喇地趴在李克勤身上，手仿佛黏在了身下人身上，把身下人摸得身体滚烫也不满足。</p><p>作乱的手突然停了下来，哈肯拿着沾了一点红的刮胡刀若有所思。</p><p>“你脫光等我咯，我一陣就返嚟。”</p><p>哈肯把刮胡刀洗得好干净才回到卧室，看着已经露出巧克力肌肤的李克勤满意地点头。</p><p>“呢次換你唔好亂動哦，我問你一下問題噶。”</p><p>被水浸得冰冷的刀片滑过他的喉结，他闭上眼睛，放心把自己交给他。</p><p>“你會離開咩？”</p><p>刀片描绘着他乳头的形状。</p><p>“我會離開。”他不能骗年轻人，虽然他现在快要被点燃，但他的声音依旧冷得像手术刀。</p><p>聪明仔都知道的。</p><p>“嗰你還會返嚟搵我咩？”</p><p>刀片慢慢滑过他的腰际、髂骨，最后来到大腿内侧。李克勤硬得难受，前端滴出几滴前列腺液。他甚至开始渴望刀划破他的皮肤，让他流血，让他在疼痛中舒缓。</p><p>“我……我唔知啊，但我都好珍惜每次……”</p><p>哈肯明白这就足够了，他奖励似地舔了舔已经勃起的阴茎，引得李克勤仰着脖子呻吟。</p><p>他把刮胡刀丢掉，问了最后一个问题。</p><p>“我還會繼續唱歌咩？”哈肯幽幽的眼睛透着一点盼望。</p><p>“你會一直……一直唱下去嘅，一直唱到我喺嘅未嚟。”李克勤努力平静呼吸一字一字地讲给年轻的自己听。“然後我再帶着你，唱下去。”</p><p>哈肯把阴茎含在了嘴里。</p><p>“冇比自己更了解自己嘅。”李克勤迷迷糊糊地想。男孩充满青春活力的身体紧紧贴在自己身上，哈肯学着他的样子，吸住他的喉结。用柔软的舌头绕着喉结打转，牙齿不轻不重地咬着周围的皮肤。</p><p>他叫得声音都有点哑了。</p><p>他们没有润滑剂，哈肯硬生生挤进后穴的手指总是不得要领。</p><p>李克勤觉得打脸来得太快，他只好把腿分得更开，握着男孩的手指一点一点地撑开自己的后穴，领着他去寻找那块软肉。他们的手指被肠壁包裹着，分泌出来的肠液把手指黏糊糊地缠在一起。</p><p>他们保持这个姿势保持了很久，久到两人身上都出了一层薄汗。两只手指把后穴弄得出水，也不知道是谁的手指碰到了那一点，惹得李克勤发出近乎啜泣的呻吟。</p><p>“可以了……”李克勤讲。</p><p>哈肯用手握住他的大腿内侧，体贴地一点点进入。撕裂的感觉让他眼前一黑，聪明仔立刻停止了动作，去亲吻他头上冒出的冷汗。哈肯一直等到他深呼吸的次数减少了，才开始冲撞。</p><p>聪明仔很快又找到了那一点，累积的快感从尾椎直直地冲入大脑，李克勤爽得红了眼眶。</p><p>哈肯刚好能居高临下地看着被操弄得失神的李克勤，于是他顶得更深了，顶得两人同时出声，两把靓嗓像极了舞台上的合音。更圆润低沉的声音包裹住另一个清亮的声音，把它往上抬。</p><p>李克勤在下一瞬间抓住了哈肯的手，在令人失禁的快感下拥抱自己。</p><p>床单早已一片狼藉，哈肯用头拱了拱被子，伸出手把小腹还在痉挛的人抱在怀里。他一直没讲话，知道李克勤的眼皮开始打架的时候才凑到耳边小声地讲：“你要识得我噶。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>